A Tale of Love and Warfare
by The Dark Angel from hell01
Summary: Discaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of it's characters and this is really based off the movie. Anyway this is mostly about an Elf girl named Asphxia who falls in love with Legolas and he with her and their epic journey to help frodo destroy the ring and live happily in the woodland relm. I hope you like it!


War is coming. I can sense it. Some of the other elfs feel it to I can tell by the way they have been acting as of late. Maybe Arwen knows something about what is to come… I must go and see her. As I walked along the well traveled and word path that led to where Arwen and her father Elrond lived I couldn't help but noticing how still the forest sounded. In the many years that I have lived in Rivendell I have yet to see or hear the forest so eerily silent. This only tells me that that what I sense it true. The time seems to pass quickly whenever I am in the forest before I know it I am approaching Elrond's home.

Arwen sensed I was coming so when I approached I was greeted by the sight of her smiling and waving to me. "Arwen." I greeted her as I neared the spot where she stood. "Hello Asphyxia. Tell me is there a great news you carry or do you have something that you wish to speak to me about?" "There is no great news today my friend, but a mere question that I am seeking knowledge about." I told her in sort of a friendly joking way since we were good friends.

"What is it that you seek knowledge about my friend?" she answered in her soft singsong like voice. "A darkness is arising. I can sense it and I'm certain that others sense it as well. I fear war will be upon us soon. Is there anything that can confirm my suspicions that you, yourself would have knowledge of?" I said in response to her question. "Indeed I sense this to. I do not have much knowledge about the matter, but perhaps my father knows something about this."

At this answer we both started to head inside to find her father Elrond. After a couple of minutes we found him wandering throughout one of the halls. Arwen spoke first. "Father. There is something we wish to speak with you about. Do you have a moment?" she asked him. "For what is it that you wish to speak to me of?" he replied as he turned round to face us. "There is a growing sense of war and darkness in our minds. There are signs to it in the air and the nature around us. Tell us, is there anything that you know?" she spoke again. Elrond gave a sort of sigh at the last sentence. "I feared this would happen. There is no harm in telling you now considering evil is drawing near." "Telling us what now? What evil do you speak of Elrond!" I couldn't help but burst out. Yes twas rude of me but I could not help my strong urge to know what is to befall us soon.

"Sauron and all who fell to his power. The creator of the ring will not stop until he once again has the ring and power over all. He is creating an army of orcs to destroy all who will nor follow his dark rein." "Wait. Wasn't Sauron destroyed when the ring was taken by Isildur?" both Arwen and I said in a state of alarm. Elrond had a flash of what looked like he was remembering something very painful before he said "He was, but his spirit still lingered when the ring was not destroyed. Now his spirit desires to have power again for he knows the ring has been found."

"And now his soul calls to the ring so he can re-claim his role as ruler." I said as the stark realization hit me. "Yes. That is precisely what is happening. I had a feeling you would come to me for information Asphyxia. You are always the one to figure these things out before they happen as well as Arwen." Elrond spoke. "Will you call a meeting of the council of Elrond?" I asked sort of reluctant to know the answer. Elrond paused for a moment and then said "In due time. I foresaw the ring bearer heading to Rivendell soon. I was about to ask Arwen to ride out and accompany them on their journey here."

"Are they already on way to Rivendell? Is Aragorn with them? Surely they are not alone on this quest?" Arwen frantically asked her father with what I guessed was a look of longing for the one she loves. I understand her dilemma of course. After all she is in love with none other than a mortal man and we as elves are immortal creatures if not killed in battle. And Arwen never goes into battle for she is not allowed to. I fear that she will lose him and then her happiness as well. Let's hope it does not come to that… My train of thought was interrupted by Elrond's stern voice. "Yes. They have set off on their journey. I have foreseen it. Aragorn is minding his own, but in time I foresaw him to accompany them." She lowered her head for a moment and what seemed like an hour later she said "I shall ride forth to bring them to Rivendell to discuss the matter of the ring in front of your counsel father." Elrond gave a slight nod then said "You shall leave at dawn in two days time. Prepare you're self for you may face a battle on your journey. I trust in your strengths though." and with that he turned and walked down the hall.

"Arwen… would you wish that I accompany you on this journey? For as of late the dangers may be grave. And I do not wish it that you were to be gone as you are like a sister to me." I said to her as we began to slowly walk the halls. "I can not ask that of you Asphyxia. I shall be fine I can see it." was her reply. Damn I forgot about her seeing abilities again. "Are you sure this is your decision? I am the best archer in Rivendell. I am offering you my bow if you will accept it as protection." I again said in reply truly meaning my words.

"Your words are true this I know, but I can not let you go with me. I have foreseen that I will make it back unscathed. Thank you for your kindness and bravery Asphyxia but I will not be in need of your help this time." she said to me as she turned round and put a hand on my shoulder. "I understand." Changing the subject I then said "So you and Aragorn. Has your father come to grips with this yet or are you still forbidden to see him?" "I must admit, he has softened up a bit about the matter. But that is as far as it goes. I know he wants what's best for me though, yet I can't let Aragorn go…"

"I'm sure in due time your father will discover there is no changing your mind about Aragorn. I sense it will work out for you in the end." I said to her with a smile. My smile was returned with one from her as she said "I do not doubt your sight for it has never been wrong before. Thank you. Speaking of _men, _have you spoken to Prince Legolas yet? I see the way you look at him during the council meetings. I also see the look he returns for you." "Ah. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." I replied as I smiled at the thought of this breathtaking man/elf. "How I do long for him… In answer to your question, no I have not spoken with him once for I have not been presented the chance to. Tell me what is this look from him that you speak of? For I have not seen it."

"Ah I knew you desired him. For I have never seen you desire anyone although you have been asked for your hand many times." she started to say with a smile. "With him though, your eyes light up as does your face, and your voice takes on the most lyrical tone I have ever heard from anyone. Your chance to talk to him is arising for he will be coming here tomorrow as to wait for Elrond's council meeting. Of course you will be attending that too but you now have a few days to converse with Prince Legolas himself. To answer your question about the look he does almost the same as you. His eyes grow wide and sparkle, a smile forms upon his lips, and his mood seems to lighten. I also believe there is the look of longing there too." At the last part she winked. I could not help but laugh.

"Indeed it is true that I long for him, but these things you say of his longing for me I do not believe. For such a elf like him could never long for a simple elf like me. Is this true that he will be arriving tomorrow?" I replied with the slightest laugh and a bit of excitement at the last sentence. "He must for that is the look of desire. Why would he not long for you? You are a fighter like him as well as one of the fairest around. You will see in due time. But yes he will be arriving tomorrow for my father has already sent out word to the other council members."

"Maybe I shall see him in the woods when I am off practicing my archery" I said and lifted my eyebrows at her. "I have no doubt about it." she returned with a smile. "I must be off now for to have great target practice one must have rest. The time seems to fly by when I am here… I will see you tomorrow. Until then I wish you luck with your father." I said as I started to take my leave. "As I to you with prince Legolas" I heard her say and I would bet anything that she was smiling.


End file.
